228th Signal Brigade (United States)
The 229th (Theatre) Signal Brigade (Tactical) is a military communications brigade of the United States Army currently serving in the South Carolina Army National Guard. Organisation The current organisation of the brigade is as follows; * Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 228th Signal Brigade, Spartanburg, South Carolina * 151st Signal Battalion (Expeditionary) * 198th Signal Battalion (Expeditionary) * 228th (Theatre) Signal Battalion (Tactical) * 125th Cyber Battalion (United States) * 135th Cyber Security Company (United States) Lineage * Organised 1907 in the South Carolina National Guard in Spartanburg as I (Hampton Guards) Company, 1st Regiment of Infantry. ** Re-designated 1 April 1915 as F Company, 1st Regiment of Infantry ** Muster into federal service 1 July 1916 at Camp Moore, South Carolina ** Mustered out of federal service 6 December 1916 at Camp Moore, South Carolina ** Ordered into federal service 17 April 1917 *** Drafted into federal service 5 August 1917 ** Re-designated 12 September 1917 as F Company, 118th Infantry Regiment as an element of the 30th Division ** Demobilised 1 April 1919 at Camp Jackson, South Carolina * Re-organised and federal recognised 22 August 1923 in the South Carolina National Guard in Spartanburg as F Company, 118th Infantry Regiment, as an element of the 30th Division ** Inducted into federal service 16 September 1940 in Spartanburg (118th Infantry relieved 24 August 1942 from assignment to the 30th Division). ** Inactivated 15 January 1946 at Camp Kilmer, New Jersey * Re-organised and federal recognised 3 February 1947 in Spartanburg as 218th Infantry Regiment as an element of the 51st Infantry Division ** Converted and re-designated 1 April 1959 as the 151st Transportation Battalion, as an element of the 51st Infantry Division ** Converted and re-designated 1 April 1962 as the 51st Quartermaster Battalion, and relived from assignement to the 51st Infantry Division ** Consolidated 1 January 1968 with 228th Signal Group (organised and federally recognised 30 April 1964 in Saluda), and consolidated unit designated as 228th Signal Group ** Re-organised and re-designated 1 July 1980 as 228th Signal Brigade Honours Campaign Participation Credit * World War I: Somme Offensive, Ypres-Lys, and Flanders 1918 * World War II: Northern France and Rhineland Heraldic Items Shoulder Sleeve Insignia * Description: Centred on a blue shield arched at the top and bottom a broad orange bar arched at top and bottom. Centred overall a white bayonet surmounted above the hilt by a white crescent bearing two orange lightning fl ashes, all within a white border. * Symbolism: Orange and white are the colours traditionally associated with the Signal Corps. Blue and white, the colours associated with the Infantry and the South Carolina Army National Guard, refer to the unit’s heritage and war experience. The bayonet suggests the unit’s long military history, which began as an Infantry unit in 1907. The white crescent is taken from the flag of the unit’s home state. The lightning fl ashes allude to the unit’s mission and motto. Distinctive Unit Insignia * Description: A silver colour metal and enamel device that consists of three stylised mountain peaks divided horizontally blue and green in back of a white crescent bearing an orange lightning fl ash throughout and surmounted vertically by a silver bayonet, the blade between two silver fleurs-de-lis within the crescent and the guard below the crescent, all enclosed at sides and base by a wavy silver scroll passing over the hilt of the bayonet and inscribed STRENGTH IN ELECTRONICS in black letters. * Symbolism: Orange and white are the colours traditionally associated with the Signal Corps. Blue and white are the colours associated with the South Carolina Army National Guard. A bayonet is indicative of Infantry. The fl eur-de-lis of France and the wavy scroll, which simulates water, refer to the heritage and service of the organisation. As a unit of the 1st Regiment of Infantry in 1916, the organisation served on the Mexican border. As a unit of the 118th Infantry during World War I, it participated in the Somme Offensive, Ypres-Lys, and Flanders 1918 campaigns in France, and in the Northern France and Rhineland campaigns during World War II. The white crescent from the fl ag of South Carolina represents the home state of the organisation and, with the lightning fl ash, alludes to both the unit’s motto and its overall mission. The stylised mountain peaks refer to the Blue Ridge Mountains and allude to Spartanburg, the unit’s home station, located at the foot of the mountains. References * Raines, Rebecca Robbins. Signal Corps. Army Lineage Series. (2005) Washington, District of Columbia. Retrieved 12 December 2019